Valentine Girl
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Valentine's day EO fic. Olivia will always be Elliot's valentine girl. Please R&R!


**Title: Valentine Girl **

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia **

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting/Classification: AU, Romance**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set in the current season.**

**Summary: Olivia will always be Elliot's valentine girl.**

**Author's Note: With Valentine's day on Monday, I decided to get back in the swing of things concerning my SVU stories. I haven't forgotten about you, but I've been busy with life. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14, 2011 (Valentine's day)**

Olivia Benson, the second grade detective of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, wanted to gag at the red and white heart decorations surrounding the precinct. She hated Valentine's day; hated it with a fiery passion. The holiday was just created for people to spend their hard earned money on pointless gifts, pounds and pounds of chocolate and hoping that their dates will be able to give up the goods (if you know what I mean).

She hated the holiday until she looked down at the platinum 24 carat diamond engagement ring resting on her ring finger. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of the ring she now claims as hers. It was only one year ago today, last valentine's day, that he finally pulled the crap out of his ass, got down on one knee and proposed. Everyone knows she's the badass of the unit, but when he asked her to marry him, she broke down and cried like a happy little girl.

She never thought in a million years that she would be this happy. After one bad relationship after another, a series of bad dates and quite of few forgettable one night stands, she was truly happy for the first time in her life. Her fiancé was everything she wanted him to be and he has shown her on many different occasions that she is worthy of being loved and cherished.

And let's not forget her fiance's been divorced for almost three years.

She kept staring happily at her ring just as her partner and best friend Elliot Stabler came in with two cups of hot steaming coffee warming up his hands. He looked over at her staring at her engagement ring and couldn't help but smirk.

"You'll go blind if you keep staring at it," he quipped.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Take it from you to ruin the happiest moment of my life."

"Aw, come on, Liv. Don't be like that. You know I'm happy for you," he said with a wink. They had no idea.

"Yeah, baby girl. We're all happy for ya. Which leads to my next question: when are we gonna meet this fiancé of yours?" Fin Tutuola snickered.

"When Elliot doesn't run a background check on him and even don't threaten to kill the man I'm engaged to," Olivia chuckled.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Elliot asked, his face scrunched up in a frown.

"No, my friend, you're just being an overprotective partner. And you can be scary most of the time," John Munch quipped, which caused Elliot to glare at his fellow friend and colleague.

"Okay, can we please get back to work? I'm don't wanna be the subject of my love life again. You'll meet me when the time is right. I don't wanna be treated differently, that's all," Olivia chimed in, playfully glaring at her co-workers. When her chocolate brown eyes landed on Elliot, she gave him a quick wink before delving back into her work.

They had no idea.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14, 2011 (Valentine's Day)**

Sighing deeply, Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped right inside; closing the door behind her. She threw her keys on the coffee table and was about to cut on her lamp when she smelled the vanilla scented candles illuminating from her bedroom. Getting into detective mode, she pulled her gun out of her holster and walked stealthily into her bedroom. She raised her right foot up and kicked the door open, then she barged right inside. However, when she did, her attitude completely changed.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, not believing what was displayed right in front of her.

20 vanilla scented candles covered every inch of her room. Soft music was playing on the radio and staring right in front of her was a rose shaped heart with a single rose laying right in the middle of the queen size mattress. She put her gun back into her holster and slowly walked over to the bed. She picked up the rose and smelled the sweet fragrance that filled her nose.

She knew there's only one man who could get away with doing something like this.

"I gave you a key for emergencies only," she quipped, but she never stopped smelling the rose.

He chuckled as he came up behind her from the doorway. "Maybe so, but you won't be living here for much longer. Besides, it's Valentine's day."

She just shook her head. "And your point is?"

He came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dropped a kiss on the back of her neck, making her shiver with delight.

"My point is I had worked really hard to turn your bedroom into something special. We worked really heard to keep our engagement under wraps because you said it best: we don't wanna be treated any different. And I worked really hard to finally pull the crap out of my ass and tell you how I felt. I've waited 12 years for you, Olivia Akira Benson and I'm gonna continue to prove to you, every single day, for the rest of my life, that I won't give up on you; no matter what life throws at us," he declared when he turned her around so they could face each other.

She couldn't help but smile. "I won't give up on you, either. I love you so much."

"And I love you, baby," he said as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

She could feel every bone in her body tingle from just kissing this beautiful specimen of a man. The man she loved and adored. The man she will only allow to make her feel this way.

"This is beautiful, El. Really, you didn't have to do this," she said when they pulled apart.

Elliot just grinned. "A beautiful woman like you deserve this. Every single day. What kind of man would I be if I didn't treat you special?"

"I'm nothing special, believe me, I'm not special," she told him, trying to turn away from him.

"No, don't do that to me, Livvie. You don't get to do that anymore. And, yes, you're special. I love every single thing about you. Nothing in this world will change my mind about you. So, yes, you're special and you're gonna be treated that way for as long as I'm breathing. You're my valentine girl," he said, lifting her chin up so he can look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"El, no more talking," she said as she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. Just feeling his soft lips against hers and feeling his soft hands on her waist caused her knees to buckle. Just by being in his arms was enough to send her over the edge.

Elliot grinned against her lips as he reached down and scooped her up in his strong arms. He carried her over by the bed and laid her down right in the middle of the rose shaped heart. The flickering candlelight gave her olive tone a more natural glow, he keeps reminding himself that she was beautiful.

And he's gonna love being able to prove it to her.

He reached down and picked up the single red rose Olivia had dropped on the floor. He then leaned over and began caressing her beautiful face with the soft petals. A lazy grin appeared on her face as he continued to caress her with the rose.

Elliot couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight.

Olivia reached up and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues dueled for dominance, they began removing each other's clothing; wanting nothing to come between them. When he removed her blouse, he had to hold his breath at the sight of her barely there blue satin bra. His calloused hands found themselves cupping her bra covered breasts, flickering her nipples through the soft, thin material. She threw her head back and moaned; she never wanted him to stop touching her.

Elliot then removed her slacks, revealing a pair of blue satin laced boy shorts. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his fiancee. She looked like a heavenly angel without the wings. He could definitely get lost in her forever.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed, his voice barely leaving his lips.

Olivia just smirked. "Thanks for your report, but I thought I said no more talking. Tonight, we just feel."

_Damn right we are, _he thought as he reached inside her panties with his two fingers and already found her wet and ready for him. He laid her down so he could be able to take the soaking material off of her, leaving her naked and bare before his sparkling blue eyes. His eyes roamed over every single curve of her beautiful form and realized how lucky he was for being with her.

He moved on top of her and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. Then, he trailed his kissed down her throat, through her collarbone and down to her breasts. He took one nipple in her mouth and started to suck on it gently, causing her to arch her back and breathe heavily. He lavished the same attention on her other nipple, making her squeal with delight.

Elliot moved further down; peppering kisses on her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. When he finally reached her aroused core, he licked his lips and placed two fingers inside of her; happy to see the drugged expression on her face. Slowly, he started pumping in and out of her, his fingers immediately finding her G-spot, sending her over the edge.

Olivia cried out his name as his mouth replaced his fingers. He made sweet love to her with his tongue. She thrashed her head from side to side; her body racked with spasms. No other man had ever made her feel this way before and she loved every minute of it. It was something she can definitely get used to.

Elliot kept lapping her up with his tongue while the same two fingers he used to pleasure her before returned to her core full force. At this point, she was just seconds away from blowing apart. She can barely handle another orgasm coaxing out of her body.

He pulled his fingers out and crawled up over her body once again. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; his tongue finding the inner recesses of her mouth. She could feel his erection against her thigh and began to wiggle because she wanted to feel him inside of her. Right now.

He sat up and removed his boxers shorts, his erect shaft of manhood sprung free. A evil smirk appeared on her face because she knew no one else can have him but her. With her hand, she reached over and began stroking him; her thumb coming in contact with the pre cum that was bursting out. Then, she leaned over and fastened her mouth over him; the head of his cock touching her throat. Moaning, she began sucking him off; moving her head up and down and loving the feel of him in her mouth.

Elliot sucked in his breath and bit down on his lip hard. He didn't wanna make any noise but she was making it really hard for him. He reached down and ran his fingers through her brown hair as he began to tense up.

Olivia picked up the pace; her fingers tickling his testicles gently. He groaned in pleasure and tightened his hold on her hair, but not enough to cause any harm. Finally, he climaxed right into her mouth; hearing her moan as she began to swallow every drop of him. When she finally got finished, she wiped her mouth with her hand and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You taste so good," she moaned with a grin on her face.

He just laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Cocky son of a bitch. Why do I put up with you?" she snorted as she pushed down on the bed and straddled him.

"Because you love me, baby. Just like I love you," he replied smartly.

"Point well taken," she said with a sly grin. Slowly, she slid down over his shaft, causing them both to moan in unison. Both of them didn't move just yet. Just being joined together was pure satisfaction.

Olivia began rocking her hips slowly. Elliot gripped her hips with his calloused hands and thrust up right into her. He once again found her G-spot, which sent her over the edge and caused her to pick up the pace.

The bed began creaking underneath them and the headboard banging against the wall as they started to go faster. Before long, he switched positions with her and started hammering into her much faster. She dug her fingers into his back and wrapped her legs tightly over his back because she never wanted this to end. He was hitting into her in the all the right places and she felt like she was drowning in a pool of passion and desire.

"Oh, God," she moaned when he found a particular spot that drove her insane.

"Livvie, you feel so good," he groaned in her ear. He gripped her hips even tighter and hammered into her more furiously. He kept thrusting inside of her until he felt her clamp down on him; sending him over the edge when he finally spilled deep inside of her. He collapsed right on top of her, panting and breathing heavily. He rolled off of her, but he pulled her right on top of him. In their post sexual haze, they ended up peppering each other with kisses.

"God, that was amazing," she breathed, breaking the silence.

"You're telling me. I can barely move," he chuckled.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "You and your damn ego. It makes me wonder why I'm even with you in the first place."

He pulled her closer to him and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Like I said before, you love me. Just like I love you, my valentine girl."

"I love you, too," she said before sleep claimed her.

As they laid in each other's arms, he reached over and grabbed the rose from behind her. The soft petals once again caressed her olive toned face.

Olivia Akira Benson will always and will forever be his valentine girl.

**The End!**

**Please review!**


End file.
